1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network video games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for adding a change in a content of a game to improve communication among players by group competition in a network game in which multiple players participate and advance the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network game is a game in which multiple players participate and advance the game. The player characters of the respective players move on a common map and develop the game. On the map, various tasks such as battles with enemy characters (monster characters subjected to system control) are provided. The player characters solve these tasks to advance the game.
In the network game, multiple characters join one another in a party, and the player characters belonging to the same party can solve the tasks in cooperation with one another. This is one of the features in which the network game is different from a standalone video game. In the network game, the player characters join one another and solve the problems, thereby improving communication among players.
However, in the conventional network game, though the player characters of the respective players share the same world, the world is changed by an action of a certain player character or, at the most, actions of the other player characters that are the members of the party. Since the game advances by the independent action of each player character even in the network game, the network game is substantially the same as the standalone video game. For this reason, the conventional network game has a problem in that the players feel bored in the game as the playing time goes by.
In the conventional network game, since the action of each player character is substantially independent, many players cannot advance the game with a common sense of purpose. Thus, in the conventional network game, there is no change in the content inherent in the network game.